Synchronization of data, such as media files, address book or calendar entries, and the like, is commonly performed between different computing devices, such as mobile devices, smart phones, tablet computers, media players, desktop and laptop computers, and the like.
In some cases, it may be required to synchronize large numbers of files such as media files, large files, or both, between different devices, such as between a desktop computing device and a mobile computing device. However, complications may arise due to storage limitations, for example when there is limited persistent storage on the mobile computing device. For example, some devices include plural file systems, storage media, or both, such as removable and non-removable media. In this case, data synchronization is complicated by the existence of the plural file systems.
Therefore there is a need for a method and system for data synchronization and management that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.